night of the hybrid
by midnight84118
Summary: Some people say at the age of five you really don't remember a lot.well that is what I was told, but I do remember it was that I notice that I was not like all the other kids around me.I felt like I wasnt even human some days. i suck at summarys just red
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own AvP but i do own aireona and the story line

* * *

Some people say at the age of five you really don't remember a lot…well that is what I was told, but I do remember it was that I notice that I was not like all the other kids around me. I felt like I wasn't even human some days. I didn't get along with any other kid I was always in a fight. You maybe wanting to know why I said I notice its cues that year that my aunt and I went out all day to the frosted. I was so happy that day but than I got that sunburned and saw that my skin had what looked like leopard spots all over me they looked white on the red skin. I had to wear long shirts all the time tell the sunburn was gone… I never went out in the sun that long again. It has been thirteen years scenic that day.

I am now eighteen I have blonde curly hair. hazel eyes that look like cat eyes some times and when I get mad they get a little red and gold in them. My canine teeth are longer than anyone I know and shaper, and stronger than any I know of. my skin is a light tan but burns when I try to get more tan and is stronger than any one on the planet. my name is Aireona and I live in thilenxtown, Utah. I never stayed in one place long my mom was killed when I was just born and my father was never in my life so I have moved form one family to a other this family has been the only one that I have stayed so long with.

As of late I have been was grow out a black like serpent tail with a dragger like thing at the tip of the tail the being of the serpent tail comes out of my back bone like I said be for I would say around the lumbar area. Any way lets get this story stared and see if you all like my life story and how you will view it as with all I have felt with it lets see how you will…if you will cry or laugh feel the love hate pain and lose, but you should know this that this story is my true life what I didn't know is that my adventure was just about to being with a dream. So read close to this story and try to feel what I did in it as I lived in the story.

All I knew was I was running trees were flying by me. My feet fell to the ground only for one second than they were back in the air. My blonde curly hair bounced on my back with every move I made. every time my foot hit the ground. I felt free like I was a bird I had no limits didn't feel like I was caged, but than all good things must come to a end right and in this dream it always dose. I all ways hate what comes next. I slow down as I entered in to a clearing, and no that not what I hate its what is coming. I looked around the clearing. On one side there is what looks to be three bipedal humanoid creature standing Most of their bulk is pure muscle with very little body fat on them. the Skin color of one is a pasty yellow, green, and the last one is a dark frosted green. On their head the they have what appears to be like human hair but resembling long black dreadlocks. for there face having a mutated crab like appearance. There four mandibles which protrude from, and surround, a smallish mouth filled with sharp teeth. On the other side are what looked like big black dogs just with out all the fur and had four black things coming out of the back, and it looks like all they have is muscle, skin and born. they maybe six feet tall or a little bigger. Now is the part I hate, the three humanoids ran towards the dog like things with different weapons out ready to kill them as the black things ran at the humanoids.

that's when I wake up my foster mom tells me that its my mined trying to tell me something. I looked out the window and watch the sun slowly rise up above the mountains and tree tops. into the sky being with it reds, orange, golds, purples, and blues. And with the moon falling it cared the stares, darkness and with the darkness also the light of the moon and its sliver glow. Many may want to know why are you up so early. That easy I can go days with out sleep and some times I cant sleep at night and so I sleep at day.

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand and saw it was six fifteen. "Well its time to go on the run come on blazer boy." I said to my self as I got up and dressed into shorts and a black t-shirt, to run with blazer. He is my germen/American shepherd and he is my only friend. I slowly walked out the back door towards the frosted in the back yard with blazer by my side. When I hit the tree line I ran and just like that dream I felt free. I stopped running as I felt the earth shake as if some thing big hit it. "That's wired right blazer we don't have earthquakes here. Well come on blazer let go see if there is anything we fined out here." I told him as I ran to were to what I figured the shaking stared from.

About ten miles into the woods from the house. I walked in to a clearing with a lake on one side and the on stood a big creature it had black fur and stood on its back lags and looked at me and roared at me. "O man o man back away slowly." I said to blazer as I slowly. As I was backing away I walked in to a cave with pillar's that looked like they were holing up the roof of the cave and I knew that if I was normal human I would not have been able to see a foot in front of me. Soon I hared shrieking, than words entered in to my mined, I felt more than my own voice. "_intruder, keep the nest safe_." I hared a voice in my head that held authority much like a queen would holed. I looked at the way I came and ran out with blazer by my side as I ran home.

"Aireona is that you?" Aunt Mime asked me as I walked in he door with blazer on my heels. Aunt mime is about five three tall blond hair blue eyes she is about thirty nine. "yes it me Aunt Mime and blazer." I said back as I looked at the clock by the back door. Wow I was out about three hours. "what are you doing here Aunt Mime?" I asked as I walked out into the kitten o get some food in me. "O I just got to much food and was thinking of you so I thought you would like some but I just wanted to being it to you but I got to run now see you later kid." Aunt Mime said as she walked out the front door to her blue 1979 camaro. She hoped in and dove down the dirt road.

That night I hard that voice and many more in my mined as the night wore on. I walked up to my room and looked out the window and saw three small false of light going stared to the frosted ground out side. "Hum what in the world is going on?" I asked out loud. As I turned to my bed I fell on to it and got in a good spot as I let sleep come to me I fell into that darkness but as I did. I had a dream of seeing thought someone else eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I heard the voice and many more in my mind as the night wore on. I walked up to my room and looked out the window. I saw three small false beams of light falling to the frosted ground outside. "Hum, what in the world is going on?" I asked out loud. I turned to my bed and fell on to it. I got in a good spot, and I let sleep come to me, falling into that darkness. That night I had a dream of seeing thought someone else's eyes.

I was running from something with skeletal appearance and skin black as a pitch black sky. I could tell that it was bred to be able to run and crawl along ceilings and walls, and looked like it would have great physical strength. It had a blade-tipped tail, which had a flat ridge of spines at the base of the blade. I could tell the strength of the tail would be very effective. It was also obvious that it was adept at using their tails as blunt weapon, and could be deadly effective in killing. It had an elongated, cylindrical skull but possess no visible eyes. The creature had webbed hands with three fingered on the two hands. The thing came running right at me with its mouth open, ready to kill.

It stopped as it was in impaled by what looked like a Combat Staff. I looked up and saw a bipedal humanoid creature standing approximately 8 feet tall. His body was mostly pure muscle and had very, very little body fat. His Skin color is a green with black spots, and his eye color is a wolf yellow. On his head he has what appears to be human hair, but resembling long black dreadlocks. His face looked like mutated crab like in appearance, with has four mandibles which protrude from, and surround, a smallish mouth filled with sharp teeth. I could see that he was much stronger and faster than an average human, and had lightning quick reflexes and dexterity. He had on his hip a utility belt, what really stood out was cold metal mask that must have normally rested upon his face. His body had what looked like a body mesh or padding and amour covered some parts of the body mesh. He turned and looked at me.

I jumped up with a startled feeling, like I was being watched. I looked around my room looking for whatever that it could be, but saw nothing. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about three ten in the morning. "Well no time like three ten to be getting up right?" I asked out loud as I got up walking into the bathroom down the hall. I looked at myself in the mirror. My curly blonde hair stuck out all over the place. My cat like hazel eyes looked right back at me with so much more wisdom than I knew I had. Like I had something hidden inside me.

I walked into the glass walk-in shower that takes up half of the bathroom and hoped in. Turing it on to the right I stepped into the warm water. After the shower and all my bathroom needs were done, I called Blazer to come out with me so he could go to the bathroom.

I walked outside and let Blazer go run around, as I sat down on my Amazonas Globo Swing Seat; it is a semi-sphere shape which gives it a retro-futuristic design and combines a European Spruce with a padded cushion seat that makes it so comfortable. I sat and looked up at the sky and notice dark grey clouds rolling in. "Blazer, we have been out here for some time and it looks like it's going to rain soon, we should go back in right?" I asked him but didn't hear the normal bark he gives me to let me know if he agreed. I looked around to try and fine where he was and saw nothing, well no dog. "BLAZER!" I yelled out hoping I was wrong and that he didn't walk in to the wood... I got up and walked over to where the entry to the woods were, I looked on the ground and noticed some broken twigs, "why would you go this way blazer?" I asked myself. Yes I talk out loud to myself a lot and if someone see me I just say, "I hear dead people." and watch as the runaway, it's really funny. Anyway back on to what I was doing. I headed the way I believed he had run.

I was about two miles in when I found him. It looked like he was just lying there but as I got closer I realized his chest was pushed out, it looked like something was inside of him and then it broken out. I analysed the ground around his body, only to find a white spider thing with a tail lying on its back, dead. I felt the first rain drop land on my cheek mixing in with the tear sliding down. I looked at my long time friend's dead body, just laying there. I turned and walked back home while the lighting and thunder screamed in the sky as I cried.

* * *

**sorry so short. let me know how you guys like it **

_i like to thank Possumpiee and Purple Feline for helping me out  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**___I don't own Aliens, but I do own the story line and my OC_**

* * *

As I walked in the front door, I went straight down to my basement. I looked at all the kinds of nice weapons. When I mean all kinds, I mean they were all on one side of wall, some were even acid proof; A tiring mat on that ground and a work out gym on the other side with a punching bag. I walked over to where my clothing was. I normally have some for when I train, getting dressed into my leather pants, Long black Leather Trench Coat and a black tank top, with my black combat boots, and some of my gun holster. I grabbed my Bat Neck Knife. stainless steel construction with sharp points. This knife can be thrown, it has a metal chain which goes around my neck. I stared to walk over to the weapons and picked up my backpack to put some of the weapons in. I walked up to the side of the room with the weapons on the wall and stared to put weapons in the backpack. I went over and looked at the daggers, _I have a felling I will need my acid proof weapons for me getting cut or some thing else_.walking right to one that called Saber Claws. The blades are made out of a stainless steel that is colored black for a mean look. The edges of the blades are very sharp. Also, along the ridge of the blade are six serrated points. The handle is covered with a leather wrap over ray skin. Overall Length is about 12' Blade Length is 10' and the Handle Length is 4'.

I walked over to unique X Claw piece features three silver, razor sharp, stainless steel blades connected to a genuine iron handle. The handle is wrapped in black leather giving it a firm hold.

I walked to other part that had what I called the hand claw. It's constructed with 3 piercing spikes at the knuckles edge and packing 2 removable hidden stainless steel spikes.

The two Undercover Ninja Triple Edge Death Spike Nail featured an all in one piece metal formed with three sharp blades and balanced with three short blood groves. The 3.5 inch handle is all steel with a small cut-out at the hilt I put them on the in side of my combat boots.

I walked up to the hand pistol and gabbed two 9mm Enhanced Micro Pistol that can shoot short cartridges like 9MM. It's a semi automatic. I put in my shoulder gun holster.

Two of my The Colt Defender Series offers the power and performance of a full-sized .45 ACP pistol in a compact, lightweight carry model. Small, light, accurate, and reliable, I put them in my right leg gun holster.

Two of my Colt Gold Cup, this gun features a 5" match grade barrel, adjustable aluminum trigger, adjustable rear sight, beveled magazine well and put in to my western gun holster on my hips.

two of my the modern Sig Sauer pistol 45s right out of the box and exedra mags, the first mags in the guns were acid proof but all the others were normal mags. I put two in the holders in my coat and I got up and walked back up to the back door and out in to the woods.

Unknown point of view

We have been here for only one day and the it went from sunny to this raining storm. I looked over to my two companions Guan meaning Night and Da'dtou-di

meaning Little knife and than there is me Ru'liy means ruthless. I am a blooded warrior as are Guan and Da'dtou-di. We were sent to kill off the last of **Kainde Amedha **that the young blood have missed. Last night are drop ship landed us a few miles from a **Ooman** dwelling and so we watched to see if any of the dame **Kainde Amedha **would take the **Ooman** as a host.

The morning of the storm the **Ooman** walked out with a four lagged companion. I looked at the **Ooman **and saw mammary glands on the chest so it had to be female. Her hade was full of golden heir her skin ever light brown I couldn't see her eyes. Da'dtou-di got my attain by punching my arm I looked were he pointed and saw the females four lagged companion walk in to the woods. We got up off the and fowled. We watched as the companion be came a **Z'skvy-de **for the **Kainde Amedha**. We fowled it to a cave and stopped out side of it to make sure that we were all set to go in.

Aireona point of view

I walked along the path back to were blazers died body laid and looked around for anything odd so I could track what ever killed my friend and I saw some thing but with the rain was washing the tracks away. "I better hurry if I want to fined who or what did this to you boy and I will." I said out loud to the storm and whatever may be out in it. I got up and walked out in to the woods fowling the tracks to the cave that I was at before. I stopped right be for going in to it I berthed in air and the smells of ever thing around me and with that I took the last step in to the cave.

* * *

**Ooman:** Human

******Kainde Amedha:** Hard Meat (Aliens)

_End of the Chapter. Thanks for anyone who reads and review if you have time! For those who read my other story experiment 0013 (which is still in progress), and let me know if you like the i put in thr infor for Aireonas weapons or not._


	4. Chapter 4

**___I don't own Aliens, but I do own the story line and my OC_**

* * *

Aireona walked along the path back to were blazers died body laid and looked around for anything odd so she could track what ever killed her friend and she saw some thing but with the rain was washing the tracks away. "I better hurry if I want to fined who or what did this to you boy and I will." Aireona said out loud to the storm and whatever may be out in it. Aireona got up and walked out in to the woods fowling the tracks to the cave that she want to before. Some Aireona stopped right be for going in to it and berthed in air and the smells of ever thing around her and with that she took the last step in to the cave.

Aireona some how knew she was going to fined whatever killed Blazer and that she was on her way to a great joinery that would be a good thing or bad thing. Aireona looked at the cave's cavern walls as she walked over to one side of the cavern. Aireona lifted her hand and touched the wall as she pulled my hand back to her side she could feel something slimy on her hand. Aireona pulled her hand to her nose and the slim on it smelled of something dead and of rotten flesh. Aireona put her hand down to her side and walked wanted down the only path she could.

Soon Aireona saw black body's lining the halls mixed with human bodies. Some of the body Aireona saw she knew who they were some were her next neighbors some were closer to the town. Aireona let her tail nervously swung behind her, as she hared a voice that sounded like what a queen _"protect the hive the hunters have made it in to the first lever."_ Aireona focus her mined on to that voice as she did she felt her self getting pulled in to the hives mined.

Aireona could feel, see and scents what the queen was she herd the minds of hundreds of minds some were getting killed off, and the pain the queen felt for the lost of her children and the need to protect the eggs and children that have not had a part at life made Aireona's minded pull back in to her own.

Aireona looked around the cave and walked on soon she came to a part of it going high up or lower down. Aireona looked to the lower and felt a pull to go down that way and so she fowled the pull going deeper in to the hive.

Aunt Mime point of view

As I walked into the Science base for weyland-yutani I looked over all the paper work we had on experiment Aireona or as I know her as Aireona. We were all hoping that she wouldn't get the Xenomorph tail but we all cant play good. Can we? "Mime we need to get EA(experiment Aireona) to come with you back to this base we believe that we have Xenomorphs louse and if she go's on to there side all man kind will not make it. God why did we not just keep her here?" scientist Richey willton said right to Mime. "well if I am corated some one wanted her to fell like she was normal." Mime said with sarcasm to Richey as they walked the white malted halls going to the door to get EA and being her back to the base.

Unknown point of view

Guan, Da'dtou-di, Ru'liy walked farter in to the hive and notices most of the **Kainde Amedha** were moving deeper into the hive as if to safe the eggs and unborn or to keep there queen safe. They have never done this be for could something more threatening than us but what could it be to make the **Kainde Amedha **acted this way and why**? **

Aireona point of view

Aireona could not believe what she was looking at there were egg like things all over and around her some were open to look like a flower at the top of the egg. She felt that something in side of the eggs wanted to come out and do something to her she didn't know what it was or why but she knew she could not let it do it that she had to stop it or died trying but there was an other part of her that said that it should let it come out and show the humans that they are nothing to this being that wanted to come in to the world and let it kill everything.

Aireona turned around as she felt something coming down the tunnel she had just came from. She looked around her and looked up to the ceiling _'O what the hell lets try it'_ she thought as she ran to one of the walls and jumped up on to a small leg and turned around to look backing to the room a watch as three out lines that looked like really built men came walking in but that's all she could see was the out line but not the body it was like they were invisible. She could Scents the three beings but not see. _'Hum what are they?…if they are the ones that killed blazer I will kill them and make them pay for what they did.'_

* * *

_**Kainde Amedha** : Hard Meat (Xenomorphs)_

** let me know what you guy/girls think and plz Review this Chapter. . experiment 0013 nexts chapter should be up soon.**

_**thanks to all that have put this story on there favs and watch**_


	5. infor

Frist sorry for not updating In a long time my computer went out (blue screen of death) I hoped to save my stories that was on it. Sad it was too late to do so…

So in light of that I will be re-wright my stories for the experiment 0013 and night of the hybrid.

I have plans to make some more stories from:

Jurassic Park – About female oc turning in to a raptor and being put in with the other raptor and how she saw things.

2 Resident Evil – female oc in the movies

That's all I am going to say about them. So I will hopefully post the new re-wright Chapters up soon


End file.
